Previously, many types of trailer hitch alignment guides have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to visual maneuver a vehicle while backing toward a trailer to align the hitch coupler adjacent to the ball for engagement of the trailer to the vehicle.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
InventorIssue DateU.S. Pat. No.4,723,788SuterFeb. 9, 19885,035,441MurrayJul. 30, 19915,269,554Law et al.Dec. 14, 19936,139,041MurphyOct. 31, 20006,764,091Grasso et al.Jul. 20, 20046,820,888GriffinNov. 23, 2004Patent Application Publication2002/0070529DraveczJun. 13, 2002
Suter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,788 teaches an apparatus with interfitting masts with a first mast mounting on top of a socket and a second mast includes a collar which engages onto the ball. When the two masts nest together the socket is directly over the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,554 issued to Law et al. is for an alignment guide including guide assemblies one mounted to the trailer ball hitch and the other to the trailer tongue. Each guide includes telescoping vertical leg members for alignment.
Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,041 discloses a trailer hitching alignment aid which mounts over the ball hitch and a magnetic trailer mounted assembly mounted on the trailer tongue. A light source is coupled to an upper end of a guide rod with a switch that is energized when the switch and actuator are aligned.
Grasso et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,091 teaches an alignment device with two units each having press-on members. The ball neck member has a “C” shaped bottom portion and the hitch engaging member has a “U” shaped bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,888 issued to Griffin comprises a telescoping guide post attached to the top of the hitch socket and a receiver has a magnetic mounting base. When the mounting base, which includes a “Y” member, contacts the upright member the driver is informed that the socket aligns with the tongue of the trailer.
Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0070529 of Dravecz discloses an alignment system utilizing reflective tape on rods with cast clamps and magnetic patches for attachment.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,441 issued to Murray